


Shining up the Sky

by Agentrogers17



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Curvy Reader, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Newt Scamander, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Injury, Injury Recovery, Jealousy, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Newt Scamander, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Protective Newt Scamander, Protective Theseus Scamander, Self-Esteem Issues, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: One can resist Newt Scamander's loveable face and beautiful soul only for sometime before falling deep and hard for the overgrown cinnamon roll of a man. But being two shy and self-degrading people, not being able to notice each other's crushes for years, you both start hurting each other.After a secret mission and almost death, will you two be bold enough to admit what you have been hiding for years?
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander, Newt Scamander & Reader, Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander, Newt Scamander/Reader, Theseus Scamander & Reader, Theseus Scamander/Reader, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Shining up the Sky

Newt was busy talking animatedly with Tina, telling her about his book or something that sorts. Dougal climbed into my lap, his soft paws catching my face in his and rubbing his face all over mine. I couldn't hold my giggles at his cuteness. I didn't notice Newt's eyes dropping to my side, or the small smile grazing his plump lips. Or how it dropped when his older brother made his way to my side. Theseus has been supportive of me since I was 15 when he noticed the not so innocent feelings I carried towards his younger brother, and how obvious Newt was to it. He and Newt always had communication issues, as Newt was extremely shy and an introvert and Theseus was an outgoing overly confident person. I was neither, standing something in the middle of both, as Newt's best friends since the first year of Hogwarts and a frequent visitor of Scamander house, Theseus was quick to adopt me as his sister. Which Newt did not appreciate, with the effect of Leta, he and I fell apart for a few months but couldn't stay away from each other for too long. It was easy to love Newt, easy to fall in love with him. Such a handsome man, with a heart of gold, and tenderness of an angel. Newt being an introvert and never needing many people in his life, meant for years it was just two of us, travelling around the world, growing closer after what Leta did to him until we met Tina, a beautiful American witch, who I could not compare to even in my wildest dreams. The time we spent in America, watching him watch her with adoration in his eyes, felt like a stab to my heart every day. Returning to London, things were a bit better, not much really, but at least she wasn't here, and I wasn't witnessing their love grow. After Paris and the battle with Grindelwald, Tina stayed in London for her mission, and Newt was always with her, which pushed me closer to Theseus, who just lost his fiance. I gave my room in Newt and I's shared house to her, moving into Theseus' temporarily, well if things went like this I probably would have to move out completely. 

"Are you alright?" Theseus whispered softly.

"I have to be Thes," I said, "How are you holding up?" He just shrugged, caressing Dougal's fur.

"He is daft," he scoffed, "He doesn't deserve your friendship or love." It must have been tiring to watch me pine over his brother, desperate fat girl in love with his beautiful perfection of his brother. 

"Can you blame him," I whispered, "She is gorgeous."

"I can blame him, and you are gorgeous," he said, holding my hand in his, "Let's go to a dinner tonight? We both need some distractions, and sitting here, hurting yourself is not really helping your case (Y/N/N)." 

"I don't really feel like it Thes," I said, "I think I should go to bed, sleep it off."

"No," he said, "No, (Y/N/N), you have been sleeping most of the days now. It would be best if you went out some, take a breath of fresh air," he dropped his voice lower, making sure I was the only one who heard, "I know you love him, I know it is breaking your heart but I can't watch you destroy yourself just because he is a prick. You have waited for him enough. It is time to let him go. It is clear he can not get his head out of his arse." He was right, Theseus always was. I needed to get over Newt, as he clearly never even thought of being into me. 

"You are right," I said, squeezing his warm fingers, "I have to get over him," I nodded. I needed to leave to get away from here, "The mission, you were talking about in the ministry, about Austria. Are you still looking for someone to go?"

"(Y/N), no," he said sharply, "That is not what I meant, and you know it, you are staying here."

"I have to go," I whispered, "I have to Thes, you are right, I have to let Newt go, and I can't do it from here. If I am near him, I won't be able to do it."

"It is dangerous," he whispered harshly, "It could cost you your life; he is not worth your life."

"I will be careful. It is just a prowling mission, and I already speak German, I can do it."

"I can't send you there," he said, but I could see the fear in his eyes, as he knew I already made up my mind, I was going, "I can't lose you too (Y/N)."

"You won't, I promise, just to get for a while and have a goal in my life. It won't last long, a couple of months."

And a week later, I was waiting to board a plane to Austria, Theseus next to me, I didn't inform Newt as I didn't really have time for it, whenever I tried to talk to him he was either busy or going somewhere with Tina. He probably wouldn't notice I even was gone. Theseus gave me a large hug, knowing he wouldn't see or hear from me for months. 

"Be careful, love. Promise you'll be careful. I know you are not allowed to write to me but just promise me you'll be careful."

"Of course, Thes," I promised, kissing the man's sharp cheek, "Be careful too. Make sure you don't get stuck in your head much. I know you are angry at Newt, but it is not his fault, I need to do this, we both know that. And he is still your brother, and you need each other. Promise me you'll keep visiting the man, taking care of each other."

"I will try."

***

(Newt's POV)

I haven't seen (Y/N) almost for a month, and I couldn't help the longing and worry growing in my chest. I knew she and my brother were getting close. I knew their love for each other was growing. But, not hearing from both of them for almost a month was beyond concerning. Tina told many times that he saw Theseus around Ministry, but both of us haven't even heard from her or her whereabouts for a month! Even Tina was worried about the disappearance of the soft framed, elegant faced girl's disappearance. I couldn't control myself any longer and found myself right on the steps of my brother's house, which he shared with my best friend, his new girlfriend. It was shocking to find him engaged with Leta but seeing how he and (Y/N) grew closer, and she pulled her right from my arms was a stab right into my heart. I hated visiting this house, not wanting to think of the things they did together in here, the laugh they shared, the touches they lingered, the kisses he placed on her soft, supple skin. I knocked on the door trying to push those thoughts away, hoping (Y/N) would open the door. Hoping I would see her after all these days that got darker every passing day without the light she shone into my life. Hoping I would be able to drink her face in. 

"Newt?" Theseus asked as he opened the door, with coldness in his voice. 

"I was worried," I explained, "I haven't heard from you or (Y/N) in a while and," I couldn't continue. Not knowing what to say.

"It took you a month to notice her absence," he laughed with a humourless rough.

"Absence?"

"(Y/N) has left the country a month ago," he said sharply, "She hasn't been here for a month. Quite observant for her supposedly best friend aren't you?" he asked roughly. 

"But," I couldn't understand. Where would she go, why would she leave, why alone. We always travelled together. We travelled the world together. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Tell you how exactly? She tried for a week Newt. You either were too busy for her or out with Tina. When would she tell you?"

"I always have time for her! She could tell me anytime."

"When was the last time you talked to her, really talked to her, since America?" he asked, annoyance in his voice. 

"I," I couldn't answer, because I didn't. I have been pushing her away since then, further and further. "I didn't want to harm your relationship," I said, the best excuse I had. Still did not explain the time before Paris, but it was not a lie. 

"What in bloody hell are you talking about?" 

"You and (Y/N). I know you have been together for a while now. I would hate to damage your relationship."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"You and her. Your relationship. She moved in with you and," Theseus interrupted me.

"She moved in with me because you replaced her with Tina, and she felt like she was overstaying her welcome in your life. She moved in with me to let you have your relationship with Tina," I froze at his words. (Y/N) was not overstaying her welcome in my life, (Y/N) was my life. 

"Where is she?" I asked. I needed to see her. I needed to talk with her. I had to make things better. I had to see her. I had to make sure I still had her in my life.

"At a mission," Theseus said, voice hard with fear.

"A mission? Alone?"

"Yes."

"Where? Theseus! How could you send her alone? By herself? What if something happens to her?"

"She promised to be careful. And, she needed to get away. She was suffering here."

"What?" I could feel my hands shaking (Y/N) was suffering? All these weeks in front of my eyes and I didn't notice? And Theseus noticed from all people? Theseus was there for her when I was supposed to be? "What do you mean suffering? Why would she suffer? Who would?"

"Look, Newt," he took a breath in, "I know you are confused right now, but maybe you should stop running to her only when you need her and open your eyes a bit. I am sorry you were distracted, I understand having Tina with you must be excited, but (Y/N) is a person too and she also has emotional needs. Being here, with her best friend turning his back to her was hurting her, and she needed to let you go, you clearly did let her go a while ago. And, this mission was the perfect opportunity. I opposed it at first, too. She is like a sister to me, and I would hate her to get hurt. But she was hurting worse here."

I felt like I was suffocating. (Y/N) was in danger, but she also was hurt. And because of me. I was hurting her. I abandoned her. 

"Where is she Theseus! I need to find her, apologise!"

"You can't. She is not allowed to communicate with any of us. She is planned to return in 5 months. You have to wait."

"5 months? 5 months! She could get hurt in those 5 months! She can die in those 5 months!"

"You think I don't know?" he hissed at me, "You think I don't know she is in danger? Do you think I am not scared? Do you think it was easy to send her there, alone, with a broken heart? With a broken heart that my brother caused?"

"Me? I broke her heart?"

"She was in love with you since she was a young girl Newt! And every time you lifted her hopes up, you broke her harder with a new girl! Go back to your girlfriend, Newt," he said, suddenly drained, "I will let you know if she gets hurt or something."

"Theseus, I..." I tried to explain, I loved (Y/N). Always have. She was the love of my life, a woman. I could never deserve. Tina was a friend, but I have been pushing (Y/N) away because I thought she was with Theseus. Because I could not handle my own heartache. I could never replace her. I could never replace my own heart. But now she was in danger and alone, because of me. 

***

It has been three and a half months since I talked with Theseus and learned that (Y/N) was on a mission that could cost her her life. Tina was gone back to America, which meant I was totally alone, and all I could think was that at least I was at home while (Y/N) was somewhere she didn't know, alone and without anyone to protect her. Theseus and I rarely spoke, mere hellos when we saw each other in the days I visited Ministry to report and beg for news on (Y/N). I didn't get anything for weeks.

I woke up with loud knocks on my door in the middle of the night. From the urgency and loudness of the raps, I could feel something was off. A bad feeling spread to my chest from my gut. I could feel the bad news coming. I opened the door to see a man I knew worked with my brother but couldn't remember the name. 

"Mr Scamander," he said, solemn look in his face, "Ms (Y/L/N)'s mission and position were compromised, she has been attacked. Auror Scamander has been sent to retrieve her with medical staff and asked you to wait for them at St Mungo's. They are expected to arrive within an hour."

I could feel the fear of having its grip on me. I could feel the tightness in my chest, squeezing my heart.

"Is she?"

"I don't have much information, Mr Scamander," he said softly, "But it is not an easy case, is what I heard."

I rushed to the hospital, barely dressed appropriately, feeling like I was the one attacked. Forty minutes later, Aurors including Theseus with (Y/N) in his arms apparated inside. She was unconscious, blood seeping off her split lip, hairline and brow, her shoulder and leg in a weird angle, bones broken. My heart still beat faster to her presence. Theseus passed her beaten body to healers, his jacket covered in her blood, making me want to throw up.

"Newt," he said, distress clear in his face, I never seen my brother this shaken, even after Leta died. He pulled me into a hug, his whole body shaking from fear. 

"Is she, is she okay? Is she going to make it?"

"I don't know," he said, "Her cover was blown, Grindelwald's followers, they have muggle pets, lapdogs. The sicced them on her. Not an ounce of magic, they did this to her by hand. They were trying to undress her when we arrived, they were going to assault her," he sobbed. Oh, my sweet girl, my beautiful girl. My heart was breaking for her.

"Did they?" I asked, tears falling free now, "Did they?" 

"No, almost, but no. But they hit her head pretty hard. I am not sure if it will be okay if she will be okay."

***

"You can visit her, but please don't overwhelm her."

We entered her room, Theseus entered first, as I tried to gather myself. She was laying in a bright white bed. Her soft locks spread over the pillow. Her soft figure under a sheet, I couldn't take enough of her, her face was paler than usual, after the fixation of the broken skin the repaired skin was a lighter shade than her normal skin tone, as the skin was still adjusting. She looked as beautiful as ever, maybe even more, as it was the first time I saw her in months. Gorgeous girl. She was like a sip of freshwater. Her eyes were half-open, tired from the mission, the physical abuse. 

"Hello, darling," Theseus said, as he sat next to her. Grabbing her hand with gentleness, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. I couldn't move, eyes fixed on her, my heart was beating miles in an hour. She blinked softly at my brother, giving a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his thumb brushing her knuckles, not letting her hand go. I knew I misjudged their relationship, causing all of this. Theseus wasn't in love with her, nor was she in love with him. They considered each other as brother and sister. And Theseus was agrised, and as he was a physical man, he needed to feel her presence to know she was alive and safe. Her eyes were soft and tired, and suddenly they met mine. My breath hitched in my throat, almost choking me.

"Newt," she whispered. And I almost ran to her, falling onto my knees right beside her, tears rolling down my face.

"I am sorry," I sobbed, "I am so, so sorry," I whimpered.

"Come here," she whispered, and I was sitting next to her on the bed. Her soft, plump arms wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me into her. Her sweet smell was still prominent, even with the hospital smell suppressing it. But I missed her so much. It felt like I was complete after months of being a half. I buried my face in her round shoulder, my hands gripping her thick waist. Her flesh supple and moldable under my hands. I cried into her shoulder as she leaned back, pulling me with herself. Her lips were dropping small kisses to my hair and forehead. Even when my tears dried, I didn't let her go. I couldn't. It felt like I would break into pieces if I let go. 

"I am okay, Newt. You are okay," she whispered, voice soft and tender.

"I am sorry," I whispered, "I am sorry, love. I am sorry. I love you so much. Never do this to me again. Never," I begged her. Her fingers were gently brushing my hair, scratching my scalp every once in a while. The nurse dropped by, telling (Y/N) was ready to leave but needed supervision and help. Theseus was about to offer her to stay with him, but I beat him to it.

"It is your home, love. You should stay with me," I said gently, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"I would hate to impose," she said shyly.

"At your own home?" I asked.

"You and Tina," she started, but I shook my head before she continued.

"Tina is back at States. Her mission was over a few months ago. I cleaned your room, changed sheets and everything, you don't have to worry about it," I said, rubbing her soft back. She nodded shyly. 

***

My arm was around her soft waist, her side resting against mine, as I supported her weight, helping her to her room. Theseus promised to drop her things from his house, as most of it was there. I pushed down the sheets helping her into the bed. I took off the shoes from her feet, lifting her legs, pushing them under the covers. 

"Do you need anything, darling?" I asked, stroking her soft hair. 

"Not really," she said, still having a hard time meeting my gaze. I hated this tension between us. I hated her not being as comfortable as she used to be with me. 

"We need to talk, dear," I whispered, sitting next to her legs, not being able to hold myself from resting my palm on her shin. I needed to confirm that she was alive, that she was here and with me and good. 

"I can move out, as soon as I am better," she said.

"What?"

"Before Tina returns."

"Tina is not returning."

"Oh, she whispered softly. Are you moving there?"

"Where?"

"States."

"Why would I move to States, love?" I asked, confused myself, "My whole life is here."

"Tina is there," she said meekly.

"Darling, I guess, I caused this confusion, and I am so, so sorry about this," I said, holding her much smaller hands in mine. Her touch was colder than mine, her hands softer. I lifted her head, with a finger down her chin, her soft (E/C) eyes shiny with tears, "Tina and I are just friends, darling girl. I couldn't love her, not when I have another woman in my heart. And she is there to stay. Tina is an amazing, beautiful woman, but she is not for me. I love you (Y/N). I have been utterly in love with you since before I could remember," I said, pressing a kiss to the skin covering her knuckles.

"But," she mumbled, confused, "You and Tina? I don't understand."

"I thought you and Theseus were a couple. I thought you were in love with him and wanted to move in with him as to further your relationship. If I knew that wasn't the case, if I knew you were not in love with him and was trying to give me space, I would do everything in my power to prevent it. I would beg you to stay. I am sorry for not asking you for not talking with you. I love you. I am in love with you. I am madly, deeply, desperately in love with you," I whispered, ignoring the blush covering my face and neck. I had to tell her. She needed to know. 

"Oh, Newt," she whispered. Tears falling freely now.

"I am sorry," I whispered, sobbing softly with her, "I am sorry I got you hurt. I am sorry I made you feel like you needed to get away. I am sorry you got hurt. I am so, so sorry, love. I am an idiot. I am a wimp. I should have talked with you. I should have protected you."

She threw herself into me, and I caught her in my arms, her soft, plump body meeting mine. I missed her smell. I missed her softness. I missed her body. Merlin, she felt like fresh air after being suffocated for months. 

"Can we cuddle a bit?" she asked, her voice shy and quiet. 

"We can do anything you want, for as long as you want," I promised, curling myself around her, pulling her to my chest.

***

It took some time for us to get used to each other's presence. She was shy and timid while I was worried. I was concerned she was in pain, she would get hurt, she would be sad. I constantly worried about her well being. Theseus was a frequent visitor. Taking (Y/N) to evening strolls, reading with her as I tended my beasts. I hated how she was more comfortable with my brother's presence when she dulled when we were alone. I knew I deserved it. I knew it was a slap on the wrist compared to what I put her through, but I couldn't stop the evil jealousy towards my brother whenever I saw him caring for her. I knew nothing was going on between them, but I missed her, I loved her, I needed her. I could see that Theseus was aware of the coldness between us, the feeling that burned my chest at every glance I sent to her direction. 

"Have you two talked?" he asked, as we both were in the kitchen, (Y/N) was yet asleep.

"We did," I said. We did talk. We did talk, but it was not enough to erase her pain, and I couldn't blame her. I was angry at myself too. 

"And, the reason you two are acting like a divorced couple is?"

"Because what I did to her is not something to forgive and forget."

"Newt, you are my brother, and I love you, but we have been over this. You two love each other, you two are in love with each other, but you both are not as bright as I thought you were. You are afraid of your emotions. She is afraid of her emotions. And I have to watch the two of you mop over each other. Work up some courage and make a move!"

"I am not you Theseus," I huffed, "I can't be bright and bold and sweep her off of her feet."

"You already do Newt," he said, desperation in his foggy blue eyes, "She is utterly taken with you, she always was. And stop acting like you don't know her or what she likes. Or as if she is a character from a cheap romance. She loves you for you. She loves you, not some dream man written by a middle-aged straight man who never had a real mutual relationship to rip off some money of hopeless romantics. This is (Y/N), your best friend, who loves cuddling with your creatures in the evenings, who follows you everywhere, who listens to you babble about some beasts' fur colour for hours. You know her. She is the same girl you fell in love with. You loved since forever."

***

(Y/N) was making tea as I watched her from the counter. She was a scene, a vision. 

"Want some cookies, love?" she asked, still adding tea leaves to the kettle.

"If it is not too much trouble?" I asked, stepping closer, she faced me and gave me a gentle smile.

"When have you ever been any trouble?" She asked.

"You are beautiful," I whispered. Her brows flew to her headline, "You are," I added. I rested my hands on her plump hips—meat soft and supple under my fingers, "I love you," I whispered. 

"I love you, too," she whispered, voice breathy. And I couldn't hold myself any longer, I bent my neck to reach her and pressed my lips to hers. I drunk the air she breathed out, pulling herself closer to my body. Her smaller hands rested flat against my chest. I could feel her rise on her toe tips. I lifted her by her hips, sitting her on the counter, solving the height difference issue. Her legs parting to let me get closer, resting my hands on her thick thigs I kissed her deeper and deeper, one of her hands hooked around my neck, nails scratching the nape of my neck. She tasted like a sin. I couldn't stop my lips caressing hers, her softness pressing against my solid torso, her curves against my edges, her smell all over me. 

"I love you so much," I whispered into her mouth, our lips touching with every syllable. 

"I love you too Newtie," she murmured, the hand resting on my chest reaching to my cheek, her fingertips caressing my cheekbones, doting on each and every freckle there. A loving look on her shiny (E/C) eyes. I felt like a satellite, unable to leave her gravitation. Unable to move away or even look away from her round frame. 

"Be mine?" I begged, "I will do anything you want, I will collect the stars from the sky if you want. I need you, I love you, I can't live in a world where you are too far to touch, where I can taste your lips," I whispered, thumb rubbing her bottom lip, which was a darker shade than usual and more plumper from the kiss and bites I pressed onto it just a few minutes ago, "I can't live a life where you are not mine, now that I know how it feels to touch you, how you taste, how you make my heart beat faster than it ever had."

"I can't live in a world where you won't be holding me Newt," she whispered, her head resting on my chest, arms around my waist, "I don't want stars, I don't want anything, other than you. I just want to be here with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think? I am open for requests.


End file.
